Number 19
by x-xMatsukiKurosux-x
Summary: Elfen Lied influence. 19 was their favourite subject for their cruel experiments...before he managed to escape. He doesnt know his name, age, nor how to speak much. Can he learn to let go of his pain and be loved?J/E, Lemons, Mpreg.Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Well, seeing as I have yet to see a crossover or anything Elfen Lied influenced where edward is the Dyclonius I figured I'd give it a go as its been running through my head lately. This isn't much of a crossover since it doesn't involve a single character from Elfen Lied...merely the concept of Dyclonius (which Ive also kind of altered) and them being in captivity... As a heads up there are no vamps and this is boyxboy (technically... you will see what I mean) and so Im aware of this...don't flame just because that isn't what you like. Obviously Im telling you this now so you can hit that magic back button and exit this fic if such things are weird to you. Anyhow... I don't own twilight nor the characters ...nor the original idea of Dyclonious and all that I borrowed from Elfen Lied. If I did I'd be rich and Im very much not that... lol Enjoy and review please! :]_

**Chapter #1: Live Free or Die Trying**

Darkness. All there could be seen was the same cold, harsh darkness. His sharp green eyes didn't even bother an attempt at focusing anymore. What was the point? Besides, it was easier that way…right?

A sigh escaped him which only served to make him flinch at the noise before squeezing his knees tighter to his chest. Why did they have to keep it so cold there? It probably didn't help that he never had clothes on… Probably just for ease of access he supposed for when they felt up to more torture. His teeth grit together at the thought.

What time was it? What day? What year? Month? Did time still exist or was it but a distant memory…? Perhaps he was truly stuck in a never ending hell. All these things ran through his head like clockwork of their own. It only made the situation harder though. The more one focused on the stillness, the more suffocating it began to feel.

A sudden rush of air made his pale skin prickle with gooseflesh. Footsteps reverberated throughout the room with an echo he was sure only he noticed. He knew the sound; it meant pain. It meant cruelty to come.

A sharp clacking and banging of metal made the already terrified figure shake. _Please no_ he thought. _What more could they possibly have left to do to me now? Save killing me of course… No… That would be an act of mercy. _He knew morals were not exactly their strongest point.

"Sedate him and set him up in 016D." Caius' usual harshness was not exempted from his tone despite the simple command. The boy could barely see the man's long thin arms cross against his chest as he watched the scene before him.

016D? Wasn't that where he was washed? They called it a shower…but the reality was less gentle. The final clicks of the tranquilizer gun made the slight tremors turn to a shaking that wracked his whole frame. Once the flashlight managed to find skin on his back there was a rush of air and no time to react.

Prick.

A near silent yelp escaped the figure before the shaking ceased and slowly he slumped to the floor. A loud clatter of metal sounded throughout the room as the mask he wore clashed with the unforgiving concrete floor.

"Alright, hurry up and get him clean then sterilize this room as well. I want him set up in the lecture room afterwards but make sure he stays nice and drowsy… I don't need any stupid accidents. Hear that 19? You're going to have a little…show and tell today with a small group of students. Maybe we can convince them to join us as you seem so fond of killing most of my bloody staff within a few months… Such a mess you make, always leaving me more work to do. Anyhow, you heard me; I need him there within an hour." The men around him gave a general grunt at their boss' usual attitude and with that 19 was picked up by the underarms and carried off towards the lit corridor behind him.

As Caius re-entered the familiarly stark white corridor he couldn't supress the grin that overtook his features. He could already see the reactions in his mind as the students first saw his little project's best subject. After all something inhuman and born to kill the human race itself was sure to attract anyone's attention.

Upon being dragged into 016D (a room he knew well) silence and hazy bright lights that seemed to intensify the sterile whiteness of the walls, was all that met 19's senses. The room was stark save the metal table with various shampoos and washes, and a hose. From the ceiling a pair of cuffed chains swung and clicked quietly, awaiting his wrists to be encased within them. If he hadn't known better it would have been easy to think they swung with a sense of glee to take part in aiding his torturers' plans.

19 cringed as his wrists were shackled into the cuffs which left him to hang there, his bent knees hovering over the linoleum. He did his best to hold himself up by the chains but after a few minutes it was sure to be a wasted effort, his wrists were already scarred from all the times before; the weight of even his thin frame too much to demand of his wrists' strength. Before he got to think on it too much a pair of hands unlocked the heavy leaded mask that was a near permanent fixture on 19's face. His eyes squinted on reflex to the sudden shock of more light exposure and his jaw felt slack, no longer restricted to minimal movement. It was a welcomed discomfort through as he felt the air easier to breathe without the vents to restrict him.

With a mere interest in when he could expect the familiar burn, his eyes followed the one female in the room. She wore crisp white scrubs, her dark hair pulled tight into a bun, and half her face was covered in a red mask as if his very breath could infect her. He watched her gloved hands test the settings on the hose's nozzle before she nodded when a faint steam could be seen emitting from the very heat of the water's spray. His jaw clenched as she took a few steps towards him and the men that had taken him inside and cuffed him jogged out of the way to stand near the door.

A sharp cry escaped him before he set his jaw against the pain of the liquid which felt like fire. She mercilessly carried on in a circle, soaking him from head to toe in the far too hot water. She stopped only after she was satisfied his hair was darkened to a near black from being soaked. The nozzle was shut off temporarily whilst she approached with a bottle of shampoo. He sighed as he knew he would receive a temporary break.

Her fingers were far from gentle as she scrubbed through his hair which was just getting long enough to reach his ears. She was surely over doing it but he paid no mind as such was routine and the easiest to part to endure. Once satisfied, the woman returned to the nozzle, adjusted the spray to one less wide and continued on to rinse the soap from his scalp. His eyes squinted together to protect what little he could as she pulled his hair in various directions to be sure it was yet again thorough. Once finished he heard a buzz as a razor began to force its way through his damp hair. Caius must have been serious about this since it was only usually once his hair reached his neck that he ever had it shaved. On top of that the woman was taking care to make it even and proper which normally such an effort was a waste of time.

Too quickly he got used to the razor and before he knew it his body was once again drenched and she began scrubbing hard enough to probably remove a layer of skin. His back arched and his chest heaved as he felt the heat get to him and the sharp sting of the scrubbing only added to his agony. With grit teeth he yelled and groaned in protest but it, as always, fell on deaf ears. The only reaction he ever got was the woman holding his legs still or apart when needed. After what felt forever though the spray was finally stopped for good. It was moments like those where he was glad for the lack of hair as he knew that would only lengthen his torture. His chest heaved with each breath and his skin tingled everywhere as the cool air combated the heat held within his very pores. And to think he used to enjoy baths as a child… he couldn't even remember what that felt like anymore.

His hair was dried and combed merely to remove knots. A towel was run over his body quickly before the two men that had watched approached to re-drug him and remove his wrists from the shackles. The woman walked out of the room as he was put into a wheelchair which had straps to hold him in. The leather was coarse against his agitated skin but he didn't have it in him to care. Slowly he noticed his skin return to its normal lack of color from the former bright pink. Once the final strap against his left ankle was secured the mask which had been removed prior was once again fitted and locked into place.

Curiosity took hold of him as instead of returning to his usual dark room, the men led his chair onto an elevator. They went up a few floors and he was even more surprised at what he saw behind the doors once re-opened.

The walls were no longer the sterile white he was accustomed to. There was a light blue hue to them along with a stipe of a darker blue running horizontally about a meter or so from the floor. There were a few plants in corners and as they continued down a hall there were labeled false wooden doors everywhere and a few posters and paintings hung throughout. He wanted badly to stop and stare but despite his tugs and grunts against the leather; he was not given the option. Finally they stopped at the last door of the hall. His chair was left to the right hand side of it, himself facing the wall, and there was a single knock made by one of the men before they walked off.

Odd… Why was he being left alone? The answer came quickly as the door swung open with a squeal which made him jump.

"Ah, good! It seems they finished with good timing after all!" Caius' false chipper tone made 19's stomach drop and the curiosity was quickly replaced with a sense of panic.

He was pushed into the room and suddenly there were 20 or so lab coat clad students that stared at him. His eyes scanned the room frantically; he couldn't understand what was going on. Several of the people began to approach which only served to make his breathing come in gasps as he tried more and more to get free of his binds.

"No, no, I'm afraid that isn't the best of ideas. Please stay outside a 10 meter distance… See the red line there? Please do not cross it in case the drugs are to wear off. Unless you'd like to make an example of one of the various ways he can kill?" Their faces paled as those that had ventured closer quickly scurried behind the given line. "No volunteers then I see. Good then. Now as I was saying…"

19 barely paid his words any attention as he sat there. While Caius rambled and gestured to a board with various words and diagrams, 19 began to feel the drugged sensation (or lack thereof) begin to ebb away. He grinned under the mask and began to test his vectors. Caius was quite comfortable standing within the 10 meters he had cautioned the students against. It was plain as day that he invested more trust than he should have in the drugs. Little did he know that in but a few minutes 19 would be free to do as he pleased with his vectors once more.

Caius surprised 19 ever more as he felt his straps being unbuckled. He discovered why though as all eyes were on him once he was guided to stand. His legs shook with the effort but he was reinforced by Caius' hand holding onto his elbow. Caius was the only one that seemed to know how the "disease" 19 carried was actually passed and it had nothing to do with the contact of his own skin.

"See, as I said, they are exceptional at adaptation. If you look back onto some legends there are tales of 'the most beautiful pink haired women that had horns'. It is these 'demons' that were the female version of his species, the Dyclonius.

"As men grew smarter though they realised what an abomination theses 'beauties' were and began the slaughter of them. But they did not know males existed as they look fairly different, no? Instead of pink he has a merely rare seeming tone of red brown hair and the horns are less visible when their hair is short like this. On top of this the men used to do little more than kill as they were sterile. You already know that the Dyclonius reproduce through us. So anyhow with the slaughter and near extinction of the females the males' genetics were quick to alter to suit their needs and now they are more or less a sort of transgender. I am positive if we had not caught the amount we did things would have returned to their old balance and he would no longer need to have the ability to reproduce like this."

"So wait, if they were sterile…wouldn't that mean the females would have no use for the reproductive organs themselves?"

"Well no, as you see it was not that the men were born sterile, we have reason to believe there was something in their environment that made this so. The women used their sexual attractiveness to use our own seed to reproduce since they could not do so with their own kind anymore. Once the women were destroyed though the next generation picked up on this as they reached their version of puberty and the appropriate changes were made. It's amazing to think of how quick this species is to adapt. Look at 19 here, we have used drug after drug on him and it seems no matter how potent the chemicals he eventually will develop an immunity and be unaffected by the same drug more than a few times. We are always left altering and adjusting just to keep him tame like this. It is also with a sort of regret that we must keep him as weak and isolated as possible to avoid giving him the strength to match his natural instincts to kill us. I would much rather not have to see this all happen to him but we simply cannot talk them into a sort of …peace if you would. "

"Can we see the horns? I am quite curious beyond the x-rays I must admit." Several nods were added to mark the general interest of the group. 19's grin broadened as he finally felt his senses return to normal. Indeed Caius was right, he was quick to develop immunities and it seemed that the drug of choice at the time was quickly about to be added to the list.

There was a bit of a fumble as Caius had never removed the helmet himself but soon enough 19's face was once again exposed, the lead no longer an object to hinder his concentration.

His grin was noticed by Caius as he met his eyes and the reaction was immediate. Papers were sent scattering as he quickly backed up and collided with the desk he had been using.

"F-fuck… The… the exit, take the –!" His sentence was cut short as 19's vectors wrapped around his throat in order to suspend him about a foot from the ground.

Caius' face was turning purple as he continued to gag and splutter with his hands fighting ones he couldn't see. It would be hard to believe anything was around his neck lest his hands had something to grab onto in his vain attempt to struggle free.

The students were quick to notice the ignorance the creature before them showed. One attempted to throw the chair he had been in at 19 to save the director's life by distraction. None of the others were as brave since within the instant the chair was lifted and taken past the red line his hands came clean off.

"S-stop...pl-please" With all the energy he put into keeping Caius suspended, his knees began to shake harder and buckle under him.

Despite being on his knees 19 only tightened his grip and snapped the near dead Caius' head off.

As the students continued to gawk at him he pulled the wires out of the alarm button that had been set on the desk before using the wall as a guide to his exit. He was panting and quickly exhausted from effort and lack of muscle but his mere hope for freedom helped him to keep moving. A few people were in his way and without second thought their very hearts were ripped out or if he had time the eyes removed from their sockets; the only mercy he could offer.

He knew his existence wasn't widely known but the guards certainly did which led to nurses and general staff reaching for the alarms. They blared loudly throughout the building and 19 had to force himself to shuffle on faster to beat the lock downs.

He managed to reach the hall which would lead to a back exit probably used for staff like cleaners or something. As he could see the beautiful red glow of the EXIT sign there was a row of maybe 10 guards equipped with what appeared to be heavy, automatic guns.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" One of them commanded.

With a groan he slid to the floor, the pain began to shoot through his legs and hips like needles once he stopped moving. He quickly used his vectors to take out the men that approached which earned an immediate start of fire from the guards behind them.

He quickly wrapped all six of his vectors around his body to protect himself but a single bullet managed to graze his neck before he could stop it. His jaw clenched with pain as blood began to pour down his shoulder and onto his chest. They eventually stopped to reload giving him the opportunity to use the bullets that had collected in the air back on them.

Just as quick as they might have killed him with the heavy gunfire, they themselves died by their own bullets. Blood coated the walls turning the once friendly pastel blue color to the shocking bright red of their death. Some of their blood managed to coat his body as well. There were splashes covering his legs, arms and lower legs. He wiped a bit from his face to avoid it get into his eyes.

With a grunt he forced himself to stand again with effort. His former grin returned as he hobbled to the doors with a hand at his neck. The doors opened to reveal a small stair case and a flat of grass bathed in moonlight. The grin was wiped from his face though as it seemed he wasn't alone. There was a man with blonde hair standing at the bottom of the staircase completely oblivious it seemed. The man exhaled his smoke once more after he flicked away the cigarette he held.

As the man turned to head back inside his blue eyes immediately met 19's red ones. Sure of his lack of energy 19 took a few steps closer to be sure he could silence the man like the others. He didn't seem to notice the stairs though in his shock as his ankle twisted and he was thrown down the concrete by the unforgiving force of gravity.


	2. Important AN

Hey readers...

Just figured Id post this (I know its breaking a rule someplace but for now thats fine) as a sort of notice. I will be posting my second chapter soon... Im just a little occupied as Im in the hospital right now. Im not allowed my laptop nor wifi in the ward im in so I cant continue until I am home. Though I am writing on paper. Thanks sooo much for all the alert subscriptions and reviews! They mean a lot! Just want you to know I should be out soon so it shouldnt be long I promise :)


End file.
